Losing humanity
by Lokithenightfury
Summary: Danny's parents found out that Phantom's a halfa and in an effort to make it easier to capture him, they sent out a robot bug keyed on his signature to poison him and supress his unknown human What they don't know, is that if they do that, Danny could be in serious Danny must now struggle to find an antidote while hiding his secret from his
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my first multi-chapter story in the category of Danny Phantom, so I'm kinda excited! This plot came to me when I was just walking outside, trying to rid myself of writer's block. I'd like to thank my twin sister, know in here as wolfwithemeraldeyes for her support. I know she isn't really into DP, but she still manages to help me. Also to VideoGamingFreak1213 for giving me advice and helpful ideas, you two are awesome! :D

Well, here it is and I hope you like it!

…

Danny had just been studying for another English test, when his ghost sense got off and a familiar unbearable blue ghost phased through his floor and started yelling at him about the mightiness of his boxes. Danny simply sighed, and let the blinding white rings pass over him, transforming him into his infamous alter-ego. "Let's just get this over with." He had muttered and they started a fight in his room.

"I am the box ghost!" The blue ghost wailed, wiggling his fingers dramatically. "Fear the awesomeness of the squareness of my recyclable cardboard boxes!" He yelled and yelped when Danny's ectoblast hit him square in the chest, sending him flying on Danny's boxes he had put in his room to store his spare clothes he wasn't using anymore.

"Hey, watch the boxes!" Danny said, taking the Fenton thermos from his desk. "It took me hours to put all of my clothes in there!" There weren't that many clothes in the boxes, but he had been disturbed by at least three ghosts while he was cleaning, tripling the usual time it would've taken him.

The box ghost sat up in a daze and his eyes widen when he saw the familiar thermos. He dived behind the boxes, barely missing the blue beam.

"No cylindrical container shall contain the awesomeness of the box ghost!" He said and made a random box float over to him. "Now, you shall fear the mightiness and power of…" He paused to look at the label and his face turned confused and disgusted. "Danny's underwear?"

Danny's face turned red and he shot the other ghost again, making him drop the box.

"Danny, come down, we have something really cool to show you, Son!" Jack boomed excitedly from downstairs.

Danny groaned, when they said that, it usually meant trouble for his ghost self. He yelped as he dodged a box that flew pass him and into the wall behind him. "Sorry, Dad, I'm kinda busy! You know, homework and stuff." He yelled back and tried again to capture the annoying ghost with the thermos. "Stay still!" He grumbled in frustration.

"Well whatever you're doing up there, drop it and come down!" Maddie's voice rose up suddenly and Danny heard the muffled sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs. "What are you doing to make such noise, anyways?"

"Oh no." Danny whispered and shot the blue beam again out of the thermos, this time, actually catching the box ghost.

"I'll be back for my revenge!" The blue ghost yelled and Danny closed the cap. "Yeah, yeah. If I had a dollar for every time they said that to me…" He chuckled and froze when the door opened slightly.

"Danny?" Maddie called and Danny, out of panic, dived behind the boxes with a crash as he transformed back into his usual self.

The door opened completely and Maddie jumped out, pointing an ecto-gun and her finger on the trigger just in case. "What was that?" She then spotted Danny sprawled on the ground with a couple of boxes on top of him.

She sighed and pocketed the gun, walking over to her son and putting her hands on her hips. "What are you doing, young man? I hope that's not actually one of your homework?"

Danny quickly got up and dusted himself off. "Actually, yes!" He said and struggled to find a good explanation. "I was… dancing! Yeah, dancing! You know how much of a klutz I can be!" He said with a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

Maddie raised an eyebrow and she turned excited when she remembered why she wanted to see her son in the first place. "Never mind. Come on downstairs, your father and I want to show you something!" She said and took Danny's hand, dragging him out of his room and to the living room.

"Wow, geez, mom!" Danny said and rubbed his wrist after his mom let him go when they were downstairs. "I can walk fine on my own!"

Jack, who was in the basement, came up with a grin and held out his hands for Danny to see what was in them. "Take a look at this baby" He said proudly.

Danny glanced at it and raised an eyebrow, half impressed. "It's a metal box." He said simply. "And why do you want to show me this, can't you show it to Jazz instead?" He asked.

"Oops, wrong invention." Jack muttered and ran back to the basement.

"Because Jazz is out to the library." Maddie answered and at that same moment, the front door flew open.

"I'm home!" Jazz said and walked over to her brother and her mother. "What are you guys doing?"

"Jazzypants!" Jack greeted and came back from the basement. "You're just in time to see your mother and me's newest invention!" He said.

"It's your mother and I, dad." Jazz reminded him and Jack shrugged.

"Whatever." He said and he put the object he had in his hand on the table, keeping some sort of remote in his hand. "Tada!"

"Erm, dad?" Jazz asked. "What the heck is that?"

It was some sort of robot bee the size of a walnut with a needle where the stinger should be. Its body was a canister of glass the shape of a normal bee, it was filled with a strange glowing green liquid.

Danny picked it up, careful of the needle. "What she said. This thing is weird!" He said and inspected it closer.

"It's a ghost's worst nightmare!" Jack said with a grin.

"A half-ghost's worst nightmare, dear." Maddie corrected him and Danny dropped the robot in shock.

"Wh- what?" He said nervously.

Jazz was just as shocked, and a little worried for her brother. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, we both wanted to keep it a surprise, but a few weeks ago, we figured out that Danny Phantom is actually only half ghost!" Maddie explained with a grin.

Danny slumped down on the couch and bit his lip, laughing nervously. "Come on, mom, a half ghost? That's not possible. I mean, how can someone be dead and alive at the same time?" He said, still not believing that his parents found out his alter ego was a halfa. This made things ten times more difficult for him.

"I know, we thought so too. But then, we collected a blood sample from the ground after we saw him battling that robot ghost and he got cut on his forearm." Jazz gave a concerned glance at Danny when she heard that. "It was strange, kind of red with green ectoplasm mixed in it." Maddie explained, almost bouncing with excitement. "We took the sample to the lab and concluded that his blood was actually half ectoplasm, half human blood, a perfect balance between the two! Fascinating, isn't it? "

Jazz swallowed nervously. "R-really?" She said and Danny looked at his sister in confusion, why was she acting like that? "Did you figure out who his human half is?" She asked and prayed that they didn't, though, the fact that they're not attacking Danny practically showed that they didn't.

"No," Jack said with a pout and both his children let out a sigh of relief, Jazz hiding hers with a yawn. "It looks like ectoplasm was fused into his DNA, making it too messed up for us to find anything."

"But this," Maddie took the robot bug and Danny shuffled away from it. "Will take away his human half, turning him into a full ghost so we can keep on hunting him and capture him so we could ask him questions about his kind of ghost!"

Danny blanched at her words and Jazz cut in. "You mean you're going to _kill_ his human half!" She asked, horrified that her parents would do something like that to her little brother. She walked slowly over to Danny, intending to protect him at all cost and keeping her eyes on her parents.

Maddie's expression turned shocked. "No, not at all! Simply supress it to the point that he wouldn't be able to change into his human appearance!" She said. "We figured that that was the reason he kept evading our tracking devices, he simply turned human! If he can't do that anymore, we'll easily be able to capture him."

Danny felt a little relieved that his parents wouldn't go to the point of killing his human half for scientific reasons, but he had no idea what would happen if the bug really managed to get him.

"But a robot as big as this would be easy to see," Maddie pointed out. "So we managed to put a chip inside of its system, so it'll be able to turn invisible, making it easy to reach and sting Phantom without being seen. He'll never see it coming!" Danny gulped at that and made a mental note to be more careful and on his guard.

"All we have to do, is press this button and presto! It'll activate the robot and we put a little of the ghost boy's blood in its tracking device so it'll be able to track him in whatever half he's disguised in!" Jack explained and pointed to a big red button on the remote he was holding.

"We got the ghost boy this time!" Maddie said triumphantly and took the remote.

Danny gasped in horror and Jazz cried: "No, wait, you can't!" But Maddie still pressed the button.

Danny yelled in fright and ran to the bathroom; the closest room with a door. He then slammed the door closed and panicked silently, wondering how he was gonna get out of this one.

"Hey, it doesn't work!" Jack said in a disappointed voice and Danny froze, then opened the door slightly. "It doesn't?" He asked in a squeaky voice and noticed in surprise that Jazz was standing protectively in front of the door. "Jazz, what are you doing?" He asked and Jazz cleared her throat, ignoring him and walked over to the couch, her shoulders slumped in relief.

Danny slowly got out of the bathroom and walked over cautiously to his parents, who were looking at the remote with confusion.

"But I was sure that it worked!" Jack grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's okay, Jack. We'll fix it. How about some fudge to cheer you up?" Maddie suggested and Jack's face lit up as he rushed to the kitchen.

Maddie turned to Danny. "Why did you run away when we activated the robot? Well, tried anyways." She asked.

"Erm… I don't really like bugs." Danny came up with, rubbing the back of his neck and still breathing in and out to calm himself. He didn't really need to lie for this one, and now because of the robot, he dislikes them even less than before. "I'm gonna have nightmares about this one…" He mumbled quietly to himself, too low for Maddie to hear.

Maddie inspected him for a lie and sighed. Danny had always had a disgust for bugs, so maybe he wasn't lying this time. She walked away to go see Jack and Danny slumped against the wall, blowing out a breath of relief.

Jazz just walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "I'm glad you're okay." She said simply and walked upstairs to her room.

Danny frowned as he watched her go. "What's up with her?" He said and picked up the bug, pinching it carefully by its thin metal wings and holding it away as far as possible from himself. He looked around himself and made sure there wasn't anyone else in the room before rushing upstairs as fast as he could into his room and throwing the bug on his desk.

"What to do with you?" He wondered. Even if it didn't work, his parents could still fix it and take away his human half.

He thought of the most effective solution and settled for simply shooting out a blast of ectoplasm out of his finger, turning it to a pile of ash.

He then picked up a sheet of paper and used it to sweep the ashes into another paper, which he shook off out the open window and they scattered along with the wind.

Satisfied, he threw himself on his bed and blew out a breath. His parents might notice the robot to be gone, but they might just assume that they simply lost it.

"They'll probably build another one." He said to himself and shrugged. "I'll just blast that one too and they'll finish by dropping it." He tried to reassure himself, but knowing his parents, they won't give up until he's strapped to the dissection table.

Danny turned over and groaned when shivers ran through his body and his breath showed for a brief time. He got up reluctantly and made the two halos pass over him and turned him into his other half.

Danny turned intangible and invisible and flew out of the window, hoping that things might return to normal,

But of course, things for Danny Fenton are never normal.

…

Well, there was the first chapter! I hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought! :)

Peace out,

Loks


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two's here! I really appreciate all of you who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. :) I'd like to give a shout out to wolfwithemeraldeyes and VideoGamingFreak1213 for the support, you guys are the best!**

**Well, on with the story!**

…

The next morning, Danny woke up to someone shaking him vigorously. Of course his reflexes took over and he found himself with his fist blocked by the person's forearm.

Still in a daze from just waking up, he was about to deliver another punch, but then his vision cleared and he saw who he was attacking. "Jazz?" Danny said in a shocked voice and scrambled backwards, ending up falling out of his bed and on the floor, tangled in his bed sheets.

"Oh my gosh, Danny are you alright?" Jazz said and hurried to her brother's side and Danny quickly got up, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that." He said. "Stupid reflexes." He mumbled to himself.

He then remembered what he did to Jazz and his eyes got wide as he searched for an excuse for what just happened.

But Jazz was faster to talk. "It seems that our parent's karate lessons really paid off. You really reacted fast, there. I didn't know that I actually kept most of those blocking moves!" She said with a smile. Tough, she knew that those reflexes were most likely because of his experience of having been caught by surprise by other ghosts.

Danny frowned. Their parents did give them lessons of self-defense in case a ghost ever decided to attack them. But at that time, neither Jazz nor Danny believed in ghosts, so they simply made up excuses to get out of the lessons. After trying to get their children to participate and failing every time, Jack and Maddie gave up on the idea and decided upon explaining every of their inventions so that Danny or Jazz could use them in time of need.

That was three years ago, Danny didn't have any ghost or bully problems, so he didn't pay attention to the lessons. He had almost forgotten they even took those classes.

Danny thought what Jazz said didn't make much sense, but decided to keep his mouth shut if it kept him out of trouble and suspicion. Unknown to her brother and the rest of her family, Jazz spent most of her free time practicing punches and kicks in her room for when the time came that Danny will open up to her and tell her his (already known) secret and they'll be able to hunt ghosts together. So she had gained a few reflexes herself.

"Yeah, it sure did." Danny said and looked down to see that he was still in pyjamas. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Erm, could I… get changed?"

Jazz blushed. "Sure, I was just waking you up so you won't be late for school." She said and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

After putting on his usual clothes, Danny thundered down the stairs and walked in the kitchen to join his family.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." Danny greeted, then saw his parents looking around everywhere. "What's going on?" He asked.

Maddie turned around. "Oh, hi Danny. Did you see our newest invention of yesterday? We seemed to have lost it."

Danny sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table and started looking through the cereal boxes already there. "Not a clue where it might be." He said, trying to act natural.

Jazz sat down next to him. She already deduced that her brother most likely took care of the creepy robot. "Me neither." She said. "Maybe it actually activated and went after Phantom?" She suggested, thinking it might make her parents drop the matter and not make another bug.

Danny bit his lip and poured milk into his Cheerios, he hadn't thought of using that excuse to get out of trouble.

Jack thought about it. "You know what, Jazzerincess? You might be right! The Fenton Ghost Stinger will get that stupid ghost boy!" He said with a grin.

Jazz twirled her cereal in her bowl and raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous name. "The Fenton Ghost Stinger? Come on, Dad, it sounds silly."

Jack thought about it. "You're right!" He said as he sat down to take his own breakfast, the chair creaking under his weight. "Instead of that name, it should be the Fenton _Half_-Ghost Stinger! You're a genius, Jazz." He said and took his enormous portion of cereal.

Jazz face-palmed and Danny snickered a bit at her expression.

"No, wait." Jack said. "I have a better idea. The Fenton Half-Ghost Human Sucker!"

Danny snorted. "Okay, absolute no, Dad. That's just weird."

"But just to make sure, we'll make another robot. We should always have one extra in case the other one is malfunctioning." Maddie pointed out

"Oh, no. I'm sure it's fine!" Jazz said, trying to convince her parents otherwise. "How about you guys spend the day trying to track Phantom? It should be easier by now, like you said yesterday."

"That's a great idea, Jazz!" Maddie said. "But the thing is that the liquid we put inside the robot might take a few days to take its full effects. And its radar only has a 250 meters radius, it's the best we could give it. It might take some time for it to lock on Phantom."

"But I guess we could still try to track him down." Jack pondered. "We might see if it really got him!"

Danny looked at the time and got up, tossing his bowl in the sink. "Well, I'm off to school. See you all later." He said and went to the door slinging his bag on his shoulder and slipping his shoes on.

"Wait, Danny. I'll drive you." Jazz offered. "I have to go to the library, might as well give you a lift."

Danny shook his head. The way she drives, always going below the speed limit to give her enough time to talk to her little brother about his problems and her work as a junior psychologist, going his way would be much faster.

"I can manage, Jazz. It's not that far anyways." He insisted.

Before his sister could protest, Danny walked outside and closed the door, walking pass a few houses before making a sharp left turn in a desert alley and transforming into his alter ego.

Turning invisible, he flew off to school, intending to tell Sam and Tucker the crazy events of last night at recess.

…

"So you're telling us that your parents found out you're a halfa, and built a robot to go after you and take away your human half?" Sam said.

The three friends were at recess, sitting away from the other students to talk privately.

Danny shrugged. "To sum it up, yeah. But they only found out that Danny _Phantom_ was a halfa, not Danny _Fenton_."

"But you destroyed the bug, right?" Tucker asked, taking another bite off his meat sandwich.

"Yeah, but I think my parents will build another one." Danny said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Sam and Tucker looked at him in sympathy. They knew it must be hard to have your parents love only half of you and wanting to dissect the other half. "Well then, you'll just have to wear a lot of bug spray!" The techno geek joked, trying to lighten the tension.

"It's not the time to joke, Tucker!" Sam snapped. "Danny could be in real trouble if that thing gets to him!

"Which it probably won't." Danny reminded. "Remember, my parents don't know much about halfas, they only found out that we existed a few week ago."

"But you still shouldn't underestimate them." Tucker pointed out. "After all, they are the ones that thought ghost were real and we didn't believe them until you became half of one yourself."

"I guess." Danny said, slumping against the tree behind him.

"I'm sure it'll turn alright, Danny." Sam reassures him when she saw his sour mood. "It always does."

"Most of the time." Tucker added and Sam elbowed him in the stomach.

"Thanks, for the vote of confidence, Tuck." Danny said sarcastically.

Their heads turned towards the school when the bell rang, announcing the end of recess.

Danny sighed and got up. "Come on guys, lets get to class."

…

Danny had been on his guard for the rest of the day, tapping on his deck anxiously as he waited for the day to end. He didn't listen in class, concentrating around himself instead and ready to jump into action if he heard or saw the slightest hint of a robot bug. His parents might've said that they were going to be out for the rest of the day looking for his other ghost half, but that doesn't mean that he was going to let his guard down.

Finally, when school ended, Danny went home as fast as he could, declining the offer when his two best friends asked him if he wanted to hang out at the mall, insisting that he needed to work on their English homework as soon as possible before ghosts could take his chance away and get him in detention again.

When he opened the door to his house, Jazz immediately was at his side, asking him about his day.

"You didn't have any problems, did you? It was a normal, bug-free day?" Jazz asked with concern. She did spend most of the day at the library, but couldn't concentrate most of the time, worried that her parents might decide to come back home and make another bug. So after a few hours, she finally chose to go home and make sure for herself that her parents weren't in the lab.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, dumping his bag on the floor. "You aren't thinking that mom and dad would've built another bug and sent it after me?" He joked, but he was starting to think that Jazz might suspect something about him.

"Of course I do!" She blurted out before she could stop herself. "I… I mean, Mom and Dad's inventions sometimes zero in on you, the robot might have done that also and sting you! And that poison might be dangerous to humans." She came up with, grateful for her quick thinking.

Danny seemed still suspicious. "But they put a lock Phantom's blood, not on me…"

"You never know, it might not work properly!" Jazz said nervously and felt relieved when Danny simply shrugged and walked away to get a soda from the fridge.

_I don't think he's ready to know that I found out about his secret yet. Like I said in my diary, I won't let him know unless he tells me, or that his life depends on it. _Jazz thought as the door opened once again.

"We didn't find the ghost boy." Jack sulked.

"Cheer up, dad, you'll find him!" Danny said in fake enthusiasm, coming back from the kitchen. But he was getting worried that his parents might doubt that their invention actually worked and that they could decide upon building another one.

…

Danny sighed as he flew out into the night, looking for any signs of trouble. He was just doing his usual air patrol, while Sam and Tucker took the ground. They hadn't encountered a lot of ghosts, only the lunch lady and Skulker once, but thankfully, no box ghost. They had taken care of them easily, Skulker taking a bit more time to capture than the lunch lady and giving a few cuts to Danny, but they had healed easily without trouble.

"Hey Danny, finding any signs of ghost activity?" Sam asked through the Fenton Phones.

"No, I think were clear." Danny replied. "How about you, Tuck? What's your status?"

"Single. I haven't been able to convince a girl to go out with me." Tucker answered.

Danny rolled his eyes and he heard Sam snort. "I don't blame them either." She said and Danny smiled. "No, really. Do you need help with something?"

"Naw, I'm fine. You think we can go home, now?" Tucker whined.

Danny gave one last look around and nodded in satisfaction. "Yup, we should be good for the night." He agreed.

Tucker sighed in relief. "Finally! Well, see you guys tomorrow."

"What he said. Bye, Danny." Sam said.

"Thanks for the help, guys. 'Night." Danny said and turned off the Phones, flying back towards his house, going slowly to enjoy the night and silence.

Suddenly, he heard an annoying buzz in his ears. "Stupid mosquitos." He muttered and stopped flying to swat at the noise.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed as he felt a painful sting on his arm and he shot a small ectoblast at it. "Ow!" He said again and rubbed his arm.

"Shouldn't do that again." He muttered to himself and spotted a mosquito close to him, then smacked it. "Got ya! That should teach you to sting me like that!" He said triumphantly as the little bug swirled out of sight.

He frowned. "But then again, mosquitos don't hurt when they sting, I can barely feel a thing usually…"

Danny froze in midair. "Or that wasn't a mosquito, but another, bigger, more technological bug…" He shook his head and resumed his flying. "Naw, probably not. I'm just overreacting, that's all." He reassured himself and phased into his room.

He transformed back to his usual self and tumbled to the ground after a wave off dizziness passed over him. "What in the world?" He muttered and suddenly felt tired.

"Probably just the lack of sleep, that's all." He assumed and slumped on his bed, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

…

**Meh, that wasn't so bad. I rewrote this three times before actually being satisfied! I'll be really busy these next few days, so I'll try to squeeze in some time to write the third chapter. Many thanks to: Dreams Of Our Retribution, anjtheartistphantom stalks you, animatorwriter, Grey-Skye-eyes, Opin88, Invader Johnny, TheOneWhoStoleYourCheese, VideoGamingFreak1213, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY (I hope I wrote the correct number of Es! XD), Inviso-Al and Ghostfudge160 for reviewing! :) (Sorry if I wrote your names wrong). Thank you all for reading this and I hope you liked it! Later, alligators! :D**

**Loks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi y'all! I did this as fast as I could, seeing that I'll be real busy for the next few weeks, but here it is! Hope you like it!**

…

The moment Danny woke up, he wished he didn't.

For some reason his body was aching all over and sleeping hadn't helped him regain his energy. Feeling like closing his eyes and sleeping for the rest of the week, he drew his covers over his face to shield himself from the light of the sun. He sighed and sank into the embrace of sleep.

Just as he was about to fall asleep again, Danny was startled by the door of his room bursting open and he sat up with a strangled yell.

"Oh I'm sorry Danny, did I scare you?" Jazz said sarcastically walking in the room.

Danny groaned and slid under his covers once again.

Jazz sighed and walked over to Danny, shaking his shoulder roughly. "Come one, little brother. Time to get ready for school."

Danny moaned and smacked his sister's hand away. "Five more minutes… actually, thinking about it, give me five more years." He grumbled.

Jazz rolled her eyes as she drew back Danny's covers and pulled his arm, making the limp and sleepy halfa fall on the floor.

Jazz looked at him strangely, then smiled and laughed. "There you go. That wasn't so bad, wasn't it? Now come on down for breakfast unless you want dad to eat all of the pancakes." She teased, walking out of the room and heading downstairs.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." Danny grumbled and picked himself off the floor, stumbling a bit, and looking longingly at his bed with tired eyes.

He shook his head and looked down, noticing with surprise that he still had his clothes on from yesterday, sneakers included.

Danny cursed himself silently, he must've been so tired yesterday that he didn't even notice he fell asleep without changing into his pyjamas. No wonder Jazz looked at him weird.

Danny sighed and picked up fresh clothes, walking out of his room and in the bathroom for a quick shower, hoping that the water would help to wake him up. After that, he got dressed, putting his shirt on backwards or inside out a couple of times before getting it on right, then walked heavily down the stairs. His shower had apparently not worked to wake him up, he still felt the same.

"Danneh!" His father greeted as soon as he saw his son stumbling in the kitchen. "How's ma boy?" He said and clapped Danny on the back, causing him to fall forward on the floor.

Maddie frowned as she looked at her son struggling to get up and finally slumping down on his usual chair. "Danny, are you alright?" She asked. "When did you go to sleep last night? Not past your bedtime, I hope."

"Naw." Danny said sleepily and leaned his face against his fist as he slowly poured syrup on his pancakes. "Ten thirty, as usual." Of course, it was a lie, but he always got little time to sleep and grew adapted to always craving his bed. Today seemed just like his first couple of weeks, always tired and half-conscious of what he was doing.

"Are you sick, then?" Maddie asked in concern, putting the back of her hand against her son's forehead.

Danny sighed and gently pushed his mom's hand away before she could notice his lower-than-usual temperature. "I'm fine, mom. Just tired." He said as he slowly brought his fork to his mouth.

"Alright then." Maddie said and turned to Jack, mumbling something to him.

Jazz gave a concerned look at her little brother. She had noticed how he had less energy than usual.

She had heard him come back last night from ghost hunting like every night as she was passing his room to get a glass of water. The mysterious heavy thump and him mumbling something before crashing on his bed gave her enough clues. It was actually around that time that he usually came back from ghost hunting, unless he got hurt and needed immediate patching up, or fought in a battle longer than usual with a tough ghost.

Jazz gave Danny another glance. He didn't seem to have a limp when he walked in, and he didn't seem careful about his moves, so he wasn't hurt, just really tired.

"Here, I'll drive you to school today." Jazz offered. "You look like you ran a marathon and back with hungry wolves chasing you."

"No thanks, Jazz." Danny said and dumped his plate and fork in the sink, yawning and rubbing his eyes before going to get his school bag. "I'm fine on my own, bye!" He said before closing the door.

Jazz rolled her eyes before getting her car keys. She knew that she wouldn't find Danny unless she looked in the sky, no point of trying to catch up with him and convince him to let her give him a lift.

Yelling a quick: "Bye mom, bye dad!" To her parents, Jazz walked outside to her car, hoping that her brother was only tired and nothing more.

…

"Dude, you sure you're alright?" Tucker asked. They were all at the same place as yesterday for lunch, far away from the other students.

Danny nodded sleepily and Sam scoffed.

"As if. Danny, what's wrong? You were just fine yesterday. You look like you it's your first weeks fighting ghost!" She pressed, remembering how tired and beat he looked at that time.

Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. I just flew back home, then I felt sleepy and went to bed. The next day, I woke up feeling the same." He explained.

"Well, did something happen in between, something that doesn't usually happen?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged. "Not really. Well, I did run into a mosquito, but I don't think that's vital."

Sam frowned. "A mosquito? Nothing more?"

"Yup, why? What's wrong?" Danny asked, yawning for the hundredth time that day.

Sam was about to answer, but then a sneering voice cut her off. "Hey, Fenturd!"

Danny groaned and stood up, turning around to face the jock. "What is it, Dash." He moaned. "Don't you have any teddy bears to go cuddle with?"

Dash gritted his teeth and grabbed Danny roughly by his shirt. "You listen here, Fentonia!" He growled. "I have a break of football this week and I need my exercise. You know what that means?"

Danny rolled his eyes, fighting to keep his tired eyes open. "What, you can't just go at a gym like everyone else?"

Dash smirked. "No, I find running on a treadmill really boring, I prefer chasing puny nerds like you!"

Dash shoved Danny to the ground. "Come on, freak, run if you don't want me using you as a punching bag!" He taunted.

Danny sighed tiredly and pushed himself up. Sam and Tucker gave him a worried glance and Danny shrugged to show he wasn't bothered by Dash. After all, it's hard to get out of breath when half of you doesn't need oxygen to keep going, his best friends knew that and they also saw how Danny could run and fight for hours without breaking a sweat.

Sam and Tucker weren't worrying about that, they just knew that Danny could easily pass out if he used too much energy when he's tired like he is. They saw it happen enough times and they never knew if another enemy ghost might see him and take advantage of his condition.

Danny started running, keeping a pace fast enough so he could stay away from Dash, but not too fast for it to get suspicious.

He climbed over the fence surrounding the school and kept running. "Okay, Dash is stupid, but I'm sure that he wouldn't follow me around town." Danny mumbled to himself.

He looked back and was surprised to see Dash still following him. "Come back here, Fentoenail! You'll pay for that teddy bear comment, loser!"

Danny groaned and headed to the park, thinking that he might lose Dash in its dense forest.

His vision suddenly blurred and his stumbled a little before regaining his pace. "What was that?" He whispered to himself, then noticed himself breathing heavily.

_Wow, that's not supposed to happen! Maybe it's just because I'm tired? No, even then, I wouldn't be out of breath like this!_ He thought as he looked back at Dash, who was getting closer to him.

"What's the matter, Fenton?" Dash taunted from behind and Danny noticed the pants he took between his words. He was tired, but less than Danny. "Little baby Danny not in good shape? Face it, Fenturd, I'm stronger and better than you! Just wait until I catch you, you'll wish you were never born!"

Black spots danced in front of Danny's vision and he took a sharp left to hide behind a tree. "What the heck's happening to me? I'm not usually tired to this point after running only a little bit like this!" He said to himself between pants of exhaustion. _Is it related to what happened yesterday night? No, it was just a mosquito, I squished it myself. But it was flying by my left arm, I swear that I felt the sting on my right…_

"Hey Fentoast, stop hiding like the loser you are!" Dash yelled. "I saw you go behind that tree, I'm gonna wail on you so bad!"

Danny turned invisible just as Dash ran pass the tree. The jock looked at it and Danny inched away from him, slowly standing up.

"Where d'you go, Fentonia? You can't hide from me forever!" Dash yelled, looking around himself and behind trees and bushes.

Danny turned around and ran as quietly as possible, deeper in the forest to lose Dash. The black spots were back, dancing in his vision and making it almost impossible to concentrate on where he was going.

"I think I lost him…" Danny decided after a few minutes, slowing down and leaning his hands against his knees in exhaustion, turning visible once again. Somehow, just turning invisible and back took more energy out of him than usual. He checked his watch and he groaned, recess would almost be over. If he didn't get to class, he would be in serious trouble.

_I won't get there by foot, I'll just have to do this the easy way. If I find Dash by accident, I'll probably give him a lift to school and say that I already brought my human self there… Or I could just leave him where he is, depends on how I'm feeling._ Danny thought and chuckled to himself, breathing in and out to clear his vision.

He looked around to make sure no one was there, then let the blinding rings pass over him before launching towards the sky.

A huge wave of dizziness suddenly passed over him and he crashed on the ground before he could fly beyond the trees.

"What's happening to me?" Danny groaned and before he could get up, his eyes slid close and he transformed back as he fell into a deep sleep.

…

**Been kinda busy these past few days, but I still managed to get this done! Thanks to: Invader Johnny, VideoGamingFreak1213, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, MonkeyWriter jr, Phantom-Animal, Hoytti, YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR, Opin88, Grey-Skye-Eyes, GhostFudge160, DB-KT, Stranger, Inviso-Al and wolfwithemeraldeyes for all the reviews, you guys are all gods and goddesses to me! ^-^ **

**Loks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! It's been quite a while, more than a whole month, but I did dit! A few weeks of trips here and there and camping, school started... But i still managed to finish this! :D Enjoy! **

**...**

"...anny, Danny? Come on, wake up!"

Danny felt a hand shaking his shoulder. "Wha?" He muttered and his eyelids fluttered open slowly.

Danny heard relieved sighs and he blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision.

"Sam?" He said when he saw who was in front of him.

He heard snorting and he looked to see Tucker besides Sam, an object in his hand.

"Yeah, of course you only see Sam when you wake up." Tucker said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Sam mumbled as Danny heaved himself up.

He stumbled slightly and Sam steadied him. "Wow there, hotshot. Not too fast." Danny nodded to show he was fine and rubbed his eyes.

"Man, what the heck happened?" He muttered.

"You were gone for so long with Dash, we were getting worried that something happened so we used this to find you. We found you passed out behind that tree." Tucker said and showed what he was holding.

"The... Fenton boooomerang?" Danny said when he looked at what was in his best friend's hand.

"Yeah." Sam said. "It took us a longer time to find you than we thought, it was exhausting running after this stupid thing." They started walking out of the forest, using Tucker's GPS in his PDA for directions.

"What we you even doing here anyway?" Sam wondered. "What happened to make you unconscious?"

Danny sighed. " I don't really know..." He said then explained what had happened to him.

"Wow." Tucker said after a moment of silence after Danny had finished his story. "So you just kinda passed out just for running a bit and using a couple of your powers?"

"Yeah, I did." Danny agreed. " I have no idea why, though. I felt really tired this morning and running only made me feel worst. Even just turning invisible took a lot out of me!"

"And usually, it doesn't take any energy at all." Sam added, then frowned. "But Danny, you said you passed out right after you transformed, and turning invisible was difficult. You don't think..."

"That my parents actually made a second one of that thing and that it got me?" Danny snorted. "Sam, they would've told me and my sister about it even before they started building it. They can't help it but brag about every thing they're doing. I don't know why this time would be different. There's nothing to worry about, you'll see."

"Maybe they forgot, you never know! Danny, I'm feeling like you're not taking this seriously." Sam said.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Sam, I said it before and I'll say it again, there's nothing to worry about! I feel much better!" He insisted and was surprised to see that he didn't have to lie this time. His energy was mostly back and he wasn't feeling dizzy anymore.

"Whatever you say." Sam said with a huff. "I'm just glad Dash didn't find you while you were unconscious, that would've been a problem."

"That makes two of us." Danny said." Speaking of Dash, did you come across by him? I just don't feel like him getting lost then blaming it on me."

"Actually, we did." Tucker answered. "While we are running in the streets chasing the boooomerang, we ran pass by him and he yelled at us to 'Get lost, you dumb losers!' And that's pretty much it. He must obviously be home by now. That, or he got lost a few blocks from his own house."

"So that means I haven't been out that long?" Danny said, sighing in relief. "So I won't be in that much trouble after all!"

"Actually, we saw him a couple of hours ago, the boooomerang was malfunctioning so it took us more time to find you. And we only went after school, Mr. Lancer wouldn't let us out of class and he called your parents to let them know that you weren't there, even after we insisted that Dash was the reason that you missed class." Sam said and Danny smacked his forehead.

"Oh man." He groaned. "My parents are gonna kill me, they're gonna think that I skipped!"

Tucker grinned. "Don't sweat it, Sam and I took care of it!"

Sam looked around. "I guess we've been gone longer than we thought, it's kinda dark in h-" Danny heard a thump then a frustrated curse.

"You alright, Sam?" Tucker asked, shining the light of the screen of his PDA towards his friend.

Sam squinted her eyes at the sudden brightness and shielded her face. "Fine, just tripped a little on a root. Say, don't you have a flashlight or something we could use to see where we're going?"

"Nope, I only have this and I need to keep my eyes on the screen. Besides," Tucker grinned at Danny. "Who needs a flashlight when you have a best friend with ghostly night vision? You could just tell us where to go."

Sam frowned. "Can't he just go ghost and fly us out of here? Danny, you said that you were feeling better?"

Danny bit his lip, the last time he had tried to change in Phantom, he had mysteriously passed out. He didn't want that happening again. "We'll, I'm still kinda tired, can't I just make an ectoblast in my hand or something?" _If turning invisible just made me dizzy, won't an ectoblast do the same or less than that?_

"Think about the excuse you would give to the person seeing you with a glowing green hand? Naw, too risky." Tucker pointed out. "Just put your night vision on and wear these to hide it just in case." He held out a pair of sunglasses.

Danny took them and put them on, closing his eyes and concentrating a bit before opening them again. Instantly, his vision cleared and he saw as clear as if the sun was shining brightly, only dimmed slightly by his sunglasses.

A sudden wave of fatigue passed over him, causing him to stagger slightly and grab his head. His friends were instantly by his side.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." Sam asked in concern, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, just used my powers a little too fast." Danny said.

"If you say so." Tucker said. " But if your're uncomfortable about it, you can stop. We can manage with my PDA's light."

"No I'm good." Danny insisted and gently pushed Sam's hand away, he didn't like it when his friends worried about him. "Watch out for the rock in front of you, Tuck."

Tucker took his warning and jumped. "Thanks. We're nearly there, I think. I have no idea why that dumb gadget made us run everywhere for hours, just to lead us to the tree you were hiding behind and I swear we passed by it two times. Turn left over here. So, you guys doing anything for the week end?"

"Ghost fighting, sleep and eat as much as I can manage, and that's not a lot, more ghost fighting... You know, the usual." Danny answered as they walked out of the forest. "Watch for the puddle of water over there."

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they were in front of Danny's house.

"Wait a sec, you said you took care of my parents, what did you tell them exactly?" Danny asked while they were walking up the stairs in front of his front door.

Tucker shrugged. "We called them before they could freak out and told them that you saw a ghost and decided to investigate. We didn't imagine that we would take this long to find you, though, so they might think that you've been captured or something..."

"Well, lets hope at they don't think that..." Danny said and opened the door. "I'm home!" He called.

His parents came zooming in front of him in a blue and orange blur.

"Oh my baby, you were gone for so long, we were so worried!" Maddie shrieked, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"So, son," Jack said excitedly. "Did ya get a good look at the ghost? We would've gone with you, but Jazz kept insisting that we needed to stay here and help her with her homework." He said with a pout.

"And I'm very grateful for the help." Jazz said from the stairs, walking down and smiling at her brother. "Glad you're alright." She said.

"Well, that's enough people caring for each other for me!" Tucker said suddenly, walking outside and dragging Sam with him. "See you tomorrow, Danny!"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out, guys!" Danny replied as Tucker closed the door with a wave.

"So, son, tell me. How did ya beat the ghost, eh?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Oh, well... He was tough, but when I told him that you guys were my parents and that they would find him, he was striken with fear and ran away, yelling that he was too afraid of the... Erm... Mighty Fentons!" Danny made up hastily.

"Ha!" Jack yelled triumphantly, puffing out his chest and missing Danny's sigh of relief. "So we have that much of a big reputations as the greatest ghost hunters? I always knew we were the best!"

"Yeah... I'll just go upstairs to my room, kay?" Danny said, backing away towards the stairs.

"Wait a second, sweetie." Maddie asked, making Danny groan internally and turn around. "Are you sure that you're alright? Not hurt or anything?" She said, walking over to him and inspecting him for injuries.

"No, mom. I'm absolutely fine." Danny said exasperately, longing to go to his bed.

"Are you sure? You're not hungry after all that happened today?" Maddie pressed.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Danny said, surprised that his everlasting hunger wasn't as present as it usually was. "Can I go to my room, now?"

"Sure, but first, take off those glasses, alright? I have no idea why you have those inside, or why you even wore them outside for that matter."

"Oh, yeah." Danny said, he had forgotten that he was still wearing them. He walked towards the stairs, passing his sister as he took off his sunglasses.

"Hey Danny?" Jazz started, but then gasped softly as she looked him in the eyes, almost too soft for Danny to hear. "Never mind, just go upstairs." She said and hastily walked away.

"What's the matter with her?" Danny muttered as he walked to his room.

Closing the door of his room with a sigh, Danny threw his glasses away and walked over to his bed, collapsing on top of it and groaning in his pillow.

_I wonder what Jazz was so weird today. Come to think of it, she's always been this way since after I defeated Spectra. _Danny thought.

He got up to his dresser, putting on his pyjamas and looking in the mirror. What he saw made him gasp and rub his eyes a few times.

His eyes were still glowing green.

_What the... my night vision is off, I thought I switched back as soon as walked inside!_

Danny looked outside, seeing that it was dark, with a few stars lighting up the sky.

_If I was looking with my night vision, it would be bright outside, so what the hell is doing this to me?_ He then recalled what Jazz had done when she saw him earlier.

_Is that why she was acting like that? She saw my eyes and freaked out?_

Danny groaned, throwing himself on his bed and sighing. "What the heck is going on, here?"

**...**

**And there you are! I know it probably won't make up for all the time I took to finish it, but I hope you like it all the same! ^.^ I'll finish the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Loks**


End file.
